Tetsusaiga: Cut Through the Threads of Time
by BlackBlur87
Summary: While on their journey to collect the Jewel Shards, Inuyasha and the others stumble upon a village that may have a connection to Inuyasha's heritage. They set out to destroy the source of the heavy demonic aura, but their success may lie in the future.
1. Ch 1: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise.**

A/N: Here it is at last, my very first Inuyaha story. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Crimson streaks rained down from the starlight sky, staining the open meadow on the mountaintop. An unidentifiable carcass hit the ground before being turned to ash by the force of demonic energy. Carved in the ground directly beneath the spot it were large crevices that converged at the single source in the form of a large sword in the hands of a silver-haired hanyou wearing red robes. 

"Damn, where all of these demons coming from?" He asked aloud. He turned to one of his companions, a young girl wearing a junior-high school uniform that didn't seem to fit in with the time period. "Kagome, do you sense any jewel shards?"

Kagome focused on each demon within her range of sight, but could not detect any pieces of the power-enhancing gemstone. "Not a single one, Inuyasha."

'_Damn it, what else besides Shikon Jewel shards would make so many gather here?'_ As they continued to their destination, fighting the hordes of demons coming for the meat on their bones, Inuyasha's thoughts turned back to how they got started on this lousy endeavor.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome walked her bike into town looking rather downcast. "It's so…deserted." She observed._

"_I wonder where all the people have gone." Came the small voice of Shippo from Kagome's left shoulder._

"_Are you sure you're a demon?" sounded a gruff voice from Kagome's right. "Any idiot can see this place is crawling with demonic aura!"_

"_I guess that would explain why you sense it all the time." Shippo muttered. He soon found himself tightly clutching his head where Inuyasha's fist struck him._

"_Inuyasha…"_

_The half-demon gulped and turned to see Kagome's scowl._

"_Sit, boy!"_

_At Kagome's command, the enchanted beads around Inuyasha's neck pulled him down with excessive force, filling his mouth full of dirt._

"_Perhaps we should see if someone could tell us what's going on." Miroku suggested. Sango nodded in agreement. She knocked on the door closest to her, but received no response._

"_Can you smell people inside, Kirara?"_

_The small feline demon approached the door and put her nose to the base to take a whiff. She began purring and pawing at the door, indicating that she had confirmed someone's presence inside._

"_Let's try another house." Kagome suggested. She trotted down the street a short ways and gently rapped her knuckles upon the door of a random house. "Hello, is there anybody who can tell us what's going on?" She heard the sound of hesitant footsteps and gave a kind smile to the face that peeked through the crack of the door. The fearful expression on the man's face slowly eased away upon sight of Kagome's bright smile. With a triumphant enthusiasm, Kagome motioned for her friends to come over. The man's gaze shifted to the people approaching._

_The party consisted of a monk, a young woman shouldering what appeared to be a demon-slayer weapon, two smaller demons, and…_

"_Ahhh! Keep away from me!" He screamed, abruptly slamming the door in Kagome's face._

"_What was that all about?" Sango quietly asked Miroku._

_Miroku closed his eyes in contemplation. "It's as if the sight of Inuyasha's specific demonic qualities resembled whatever it is that's been plaguing them." He deduced._

_Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly at this revelation. He swiftly approached the door, firmly put his hand between the handle and the frame, and ripped the door away from the house. "Look here you…" Inuyasha halted his tirade upon seeing the man cowering on the floor with a look of pure terror on his face._

"_Inuyasha," Kagome scolded. "That's no way to earn somebody's trust." She gently pushed the half-demon back and knelt beside the man. "I promise that we aren't going to hurt you." Her reassuring smile and soft tone stopped his shaking long enough for her to ask what was going on._

"_For weeks now, the dog demons who fell in battle centuries ago have risen from the grave and began attacking our village mercilessly. The very fact that they're around can only mean that __**'She'**__ will return."_

"_She?"_

"_The silver-haired demon of old. It's a tale that's been passed down in this village for centuries. Over the hillside lies a castle that used to be home to a demon of tremendous power. For years she went unopposed, until a courageous dog demon answered our prayers. He and his son, along with another of great power combined their powers and led an army to defeat her."_

"_It sounds like the story had a happy ending, so why is everybody so glum?" Shippo asked innocently._

_The man sighed. "Though they were able to defeat her, they were unable to vanquish her. She swore she would return by the very power that sealed her away, and that the resurrection of the dog demons that fell in battle would signal her return."_

_Miroku, who had been silently contemplating the details of the story, finally voiced his suspicions. "By any chance, was dog demon's son named Sesshomaru?"_

_Five sets of eyes turned on Miroku, but only one pair expressed surprise at the young monk's insight…_

_End Flashback  
_

'_So my father and good for nothing brother laid waste to another big baddie, huh?'_ Inuyasha thought with an air of disbelief. He was shaken from his thoughts by the pungent smell of demon coming from Kagome's direction. Inuyasha whipped around to see a green, serpentine demon, jaws open wide as it aimed to take a bite out of Kagome's flank.

"Look out!" He yelled, gripping his sword tightly with both hands and running to intercept. Kagome ceased aiming her arrow at her current target and turned to see the rows of teeth desiring her flesh, finding herself unable to react in time.

"Fox Fire!"

A small burst of blue flame erupted in the demon's single eye, halting it long enough for Inuyasha to take aim and slice it in half with his sword.

Nice going, Shippo!" He commended. '_Damn, why are my reflexes slowing down?_'

"Someone's gotta help take care of Kagome until Sango and Miroku finish exorcising the village." The young kitsune returned nonchalantly, but his smile betrayed his pleasure for receiving praise. An eerie breeze blew behind Shippo, causing him to shiver.

"Looks like we're here." Kagome observed. The three of them steeled themselves for what could be one of their toughest undertakings…

* * *

A/N: Yup, so, I hope you enjoyed this little sample. It's pretty funny how this idea came to me, but I won't go into that right now. And just so you all know, I've already started work on the next chapter for Sokka's Stubborn Streak. 


	2. Ch 2: A Cold Reception

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or any of its Characters.**

**A/N: Three years is inexcusable so I won't try. I made the poor choice of starting this story with lack of ideas. I won't delay you from this chapter any longer.  
**

**-Chapter 2: A Cold Reception**

"I don't suppose they have a doorbell we can ring?"

Kagome looked at the thick wooden doors in front of them. Even though they must be centuries old, the wood looked and felt brand new.

Inuyasha clenched his fist until his knuckles cracked. He pulled his fist back and slammed it into the sturdy wood. The wood dented upon impact before crashing open with a loud bang that echoed.

"Knocking works better." He said flatly. He walked through the arched doorway prompting Kagome and Shippo to quickly follow after him.

Shippo surveyed the surroundings. Each direction was filled with hallways full of numerous doors, offering no clues to the direction they needed to go. He put his hand to his chin and thought hard, but to no avail.

"Which way should we go?"

"Are you sure you're a demon, Shippo?" Inuyasha kept his gaze forward, but directed the mocking tone straight to Shippo's ears. "The source of the demonic aura is coming from upstairs."

Shippo focused his senses and sure enough, he could detect the demonic aura creeping down the main staircase in the center of the room.

"You wonder why I treat you like a little kid all the time Shippo, but as a full demon, your senses should be at least as good as mine by now." Inuyasha cast a condescending glance at Shippo, much like the one Shippo had cast at him upon their first meeting. "I'm always the one who has to bail you out when you get in over your head."

Shippo's shoulders slumped from embarrassment. He looked down at his tiny hands with a defeated sigh. As if gathering dying embers in the palm of his hand, he clenched his fists and shot Inuyasha a defiant glare with all the burning spirit he could muster.

"That's not true, Inuyasha! I've saved us lots of times!" Hadn't he already proven himself capable of protecting Kagome?

But how many times had Kagome protected him—not to mention Sango and Miroku—and he still had trouble with some of the weaker demons they had come across.

Inuyasha remained silent. He knew Shippo wouldn't try and defend himself, and they really didn't have the luxury of waiting around. Inuyasha began ascending the stairs, fully aware that his friends weren't thrilled with his attitude.

The evil atmosphere was made worse with the silence. Echoing footsteps did little to solve the problem.

Kagome looked at Shippo and saw that he was on the verge of tears.

"Inuyasha…" She'd grown accustomed to Inuyasha's brash mannerisms after months of traveling with him, but his sharp words just now stunned her. He usually only got this way on the night of the new moon…

Inuyasha reached the top of the stairs first. To his surprise, not even his sharp eyes were able to penetrate the darkened hallway, but the scent of a powerful demon was undeniable.

As Kagome reached the top of the stairs, a chill ran down her spine. She gripped her shoulders and shivered as if the heat had left the room.

'It's been a while since I felt such a terrible aura.' Kagome thought grisly.

If they felt the cold at all, Inuyasha and Shippo were concealing it well. The awkward silence persisted, touched but not broken by the sound of Kagome's shoes on the stone floor. They trudged until they came to an ornate door that felt completely out of place. It was twice Inuyasha's height, not including the ears.

The strangest thing, Kagome thought, was that the door was neither crafted of wood or stone. She placed her hand on the smooth, glass-like surface. It felt cold like ice, but was devoid of moisture.

"Stand back, Kagome." Inuyasha instructed. He unsheathed his sword and prepared to cut his way in. The sides of the door creaked with rust when Kagome gave a forceful push. "That works too, I guess."

The trio stepped inside the large chamber and shuddered at the sudden drop in temperature. Each step they took left deeper footprints in the snow beneath their feet. The oddest thing by far though, was the fresh snow falling from the ceiling.

Kagome looked down at her attire and groaned. If only she had thought to bring a sweater—or at least some pants. "Where's all this snow coming from?"

"I bet that giant egg has something to do with it." Everyone looked in the direction Shippo was pointing. On a stone pedestal that looked appropriately like a large nest sat and enormous artic white egg.

"Sure hope that's what we're looking for." Kagome remarked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, I'd hate to see the bird that laid that egg." He gripped his sword tighter, ears twitching as they strained to pick up any signs of hostility. Kagome reached her hand back to her quiver and readied and arrow in her bow's drawstring. Shippo balled his hands into fists and tried to look intimidating, but he couldn't get his knees to stop shaking.

A few moments of awkward silence passed with no imminent danger.

"With all the commotion that villager was making, I was expecting something more threatening." Inuyasha remarked as he lowered his sword. He approached the egg and placed his free hand upon its cold surface. The instant his hand touched the egg, he felt his demonic blood pulse.

The egg began emitting a soft glow that continued to pulse with a steady rhythm. The silence they'd grown accustomed to was broken by a feral growl. One growl soon became many until they were completely surrounded by a menacing growl.

"Uh-oh…" Kagome's eyes looked all around, but she couldn't see a side free from he hostile gazes of the decayed canine demons. "We're surrounded." Shippo cried out and scrambled closer to Kagome. The circle of teeth grew smaller while keeping its even formation.

"W-why aren't t-they attacking? Shippo's teeth chattered relentlessly. The copper taste in his mouth told him he'd bitten his tongue.

"They're not looking at us." Kagome realized.

As the dog demons crept closer, they also began emitting a glow that was in perfect sync with the egg Inuyasha was still touching.

"Inuyasha, we shouldn't let them get any closer to that egg!" Kagome yelled. He paid her no mind and kept his gaze on the egg as though in a daze. "Inuyasha!" There was still no response from him. More annoyed than afraid at the situation, she tried the most efficient thing that came to her mind.

"SIT BOY!!"

The magic beads around Inuyasha's neck reacted to her command, each bead building up spiritual power and pulling Inuyasha face first into the snow. Inuyasha climbed out of his silhouette imprinted in the snow and spit out frozen slush. He was about to demand an explanation before he noticed the situation.

He'd have to let it go for now.

The first thing he realized was the glimmering barrier now thinly veiled around the surface. It was very unimpressive when compared to even Naraku's earliest barriers. But first thing he needed was to make some elbow room.

'_All I need is one good swing,'_ Inuyasha thought. His grip on the Tetsusaiga tightened. He lifted the blade to his shoulder and let the demonic energy gather around the blade before bringing it down. "Wind Scar!" The shockwave cut through the mounds of snow, the light from the energy reflecting off the snow illuminating the entire room.

As the attack ceased, everyone was surprised to see that it had no effect. All the demonic dogs remained unharmed; remained growling but didn't attack. It was if they were waiting for something.

"Fine!" Inuyasha shouted defiantly. "Let's see how you fleabags like your egg scrambled!" The Tetsusaiga began glowing blood red as Inuyasha focused his senses on the barrier around the egg. He pulled his sword back and used powerful muscles in his legs to leap to the top of the egg. He brought the sword down but something was wrong.

Inuyasha couldn't hide his shock. Instead of the usual resistance he felt when his blade struck a barrier, this barrier seemed to feeding off everything from his demonic energy, to the energy he used to swing his sword.

Though the blow looked successful, Kagome didn't miss the way Inuyasha landed softly in the snow. It was as if his aura of satisfaction had been drained away.

"Kagome!" Shippo called out. He instinctively jumped to Kagome's chest and pointed out. Kagome followed the path of his outstretched finger and saw the fissures that had begun to appear at the top of the egg. The cracks danced along the surface of the shell until a single snowflake could have shattered it. The canine Yokai all tilted their heads back and let out a loud moan that made Shippo's body rattle like chains.

The shadows shifted as the source of light ceased being the moon shining through the skylight. The radiant glow of the egg grew brighter, engulfing Inuyasha and forcing Kagome to shield her eyes. A cold wind blew out from the egg, strong enough to sweep Kagome off her feet. She recovered quickly and discovered Inuyasha next to her, covered in snow from the waist up. She grabbed what looked like his shoulder and shook it vigorously.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "You have to get up!" She desperately brushed the snow away, but what she saw sent a greater chill down her spine than the eternal winter around her. '_His demonic power is almost completely gone._' Kagome gently pushed Inuyasha's dark locks of hair away from his face and revealed his very human ears.

Kagome looked up in the sky and saw the pale orb in the sky that used to be the full moon. The room remained illuminated by the smaller orb hanging above the egg. The entity began to contrast against the room as the as the glow receded.

The most prominent features were the demon's wings. They were snow white with small daggers of ice that released powder snow with each flap. For a demon that supposedly spent the last few centuries in an egg, she had a surprisingly well-toned body. The silver beak complemented her silver hair and crystal blue eyes. Around her neck was a silver medallion hanging from a chain.

"I suppose I should thank that pup for setting me free." Her tone was devoid of gratitude, and her icy tone sent chills through Kagome's body that felt like warmth would never come. The demon adjusted her wings and swiftly glided towards them.

In the face of this new enemy, neither Kagome, nor Shippo could will their bodies to move.

The demon gave a condescending glare towards Inuyasha—who was still in a daze from having his powers drain.

"To think," She continued, "The once the once mighty bloodline of Taisho has been reduced to this filthy half-demon." She met Kagome's eyes and smiled snidely.

Despite the obvious danger, Kagome couldn't help but scowl sat the last comment. The look in the demon's eyes held contempt for Kagome's defiant gaze.

Flaring her wings dramatically and sending snow scattering, the demon swooped down claws aiming towards Inuyasha. They had no time to react and she successfully drew blood. Though similar, the scent of blood was different from what she was expecting. Looking closer, she saw Kagome covered in blood, having shielded Inuyasha's body with her own.

Kagome bit her lip till she tasted the metallic flavor of blood. While only adding to her blood loss, it was all she could do to keep from screaming. _'I won't let her touch him!'_ She put her hand to her shoulder and it came back red, but she was determined to make good on her vow.

Shippo remained rooted where he stood — frozen more from fear than from the cold. He looked from Kagome to Inuyasha, his eyes finally resting on the white-winged demon. There was prevailing thought on Shippo's mind. _'We have to get out of here!'_ He looked back towards the door they came from and desperately wished Sango and Miroku had come with them.

"Do you honestly think I'll let any of you leave here alive?" She brought her wings back and flapped them mercilessly, sending a gale force of frozen air towards the intruders.

Kagome felt the tips of her hair freezing as the cold air surrounded her, penetrating the little protection her clothes provided. A small ball of warmth formed at her waist and steadily fought off the cold.

The Demon observed the spectacle with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. While she wasn't using her full power, it was still unexpected for the young fox demon to resist her frigid attack. "And I see that even the useless Halfling is holding on."

Kagome fought to shield her eyes from the bitter cold to see Inuyasha being sheltered by the Tetsusaiga's barrier sheath. Thankful as she was for his wellbeing and Shippo's protection, Kagome couldn't help but fear that an ill fate would finally claim them.

Having decided that enough time had been spent playing with her quarry, the demon swooped down with a large gust trailing her. Before Kagome could even think to stop her, the demon brushed her and Shippo aside and grabbed hold of the still prone Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was vaguely aware of the Tetsusaiga slipping from his grasp, but his body wouldn't respond. He couldn't even find the strength to tell his friends to run.

Completely at the mercy of this new enemy, Inuyasha watched helplessly as Kagome and Shippo were blown out the window and sent to their apparent doom amidst the shards of broken glass.

Satisfied with their echoing screams becoming silent, the demon focused her attention back towards the Tetsusaiga. With the blade of her foe before, revenge would surely be in her grasp. She confidently reached out her hand to take it, but the sword seemed to have its own will as it flew back to its sheath. She threw Inuyasha aside and once again reached for the sword, tentatively this time, as if to avoid spooking it.

Just as her clawed hand began wrapping around the hilt, the barrier flared up and shocked her before the Tetsusaiga disappeared in a flash of light.

With a feral growl she grasped her slightly singed hand. Her eyes once again fell on Inuyasha lying in the snow.

"All is still well. I have one Taisho's children. All I need is to lay a trap for the other as well as the sword he possesses."

She grabbed hold of Inuyasha's sash and pulled him up. His eyes were closed but the sound of him breathing qualified him as live bait.

"Soon even my brother will suffer my revenge. And the world will tremble before the might of Tsukikage!"

**A/N: I hope you like my original villain. I'll probably give her more back story in the next chapter. If you have any ideas you think would be good, feel free to share it in a review or PM. Either would be greatly appreciated and would help speed up chapter releases. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
